


Idiots

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were at the edge of the clearing when they heard the shrill yell. </p><p>"Because you're important to me, you idiot!" </p><p>They sighed in unison. <br/>"Ten lien says Yang still doesn't figure it out." <br/>"Thirty says she does, and we're gonna come back to them making out." <br/>Blake raised an eyebrow. "You didn't see how bad Weiss' injuries are. I'll take that bet." <br/>Ruby chuckled. "You didn't see Weiss' dream journal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots

It was just your average mission. Go into the forest near this settlement, clear out the grimm problem, get paid.

Of course something had to happen.

Yang and Blake had even spent half the night making bets on what kind of setup was coming.

Blake figured they’d run into one of the White Fang holdout’s camps.

Yang was betting on aliens.

Ruby had bet that they’d have a peaceful mission for once and get to go home and sleep for a week or two before dealing with anything hectic.

Weiss had said that it’d turn out to be an intervention for the team, with their loved ones trying to get them out of this dangerous line of work, and into something safer.

They’d all agreed Ruby’s joke was funnier, and Weiss had pouted.

So, the next day, they’d gone into the forest and established a base camp in a clearing. They’d spent three days looking around for the grimm.

They should’ve known that the grimm would come for them eventually.

/

Yang knocked the fifth ursa away into it’s buddy, then turned around to hit the seventh one.

He was in mid swing, and she threw her arms up to block it.

There was a white flash, a red spurt, and she registered the sight of Weiss going flying away, hitting a tree with a resounding thunk.

Her vision went red.

/

A flaming ursa corpse smashed into the one she was currently fighting, and Blake took the chance to slice it’s head off.

She turned to thank Yang for the assist… only to see the girl covered in blood, screaming her head off and outright launching herself at any grimm in range. She stepped towards her partner, but Ruby spoke up from her position in a nearby tree, watching Yang and taking shots at any grimm that looked like they were going to score a successful hit.

“Just stay out of her way! Go find Weiss!”

She nodded, and started scanning the surrounding forest for any sign of the heiress.

She let out a curse when she saw the girl, crumpled against a tree, but still breathing.

/

“Just die already you-”

Yang let out a flurry of expletives, perched on a particularly large ursa’s shoulders and swinging at it’s head with reckless abandon.

Ruby shot out it’s throat, and it fell.

Yang whipped her head around, trying to find another enemy.

“Who else wants some?! Come on, I’ll kill you all!”

“Yang, they’re all dead.” Ruby said, dropping down beside her.

Yang wheeled on her, her eyes still glowing a malevolent red.“What?”

“They’re all dead, Yang.” Ruby said, her voice carefully even. “You killed them all. We’re all safe.”

Yang took a deep breath.

She blinked, and her eyes were back to their normal violet hue.

“Ruby, where’s Weiss?”

“She’s over here with Blake.” Ruby said, walking away. She eyed Yang out of the corner of her eye. “You okay?”

Yang swallowed, and tried to ignore the blood drying on her. “I’m good.”

Ruby looked at her for a minute, then sighed. “Alright.”

Weiss drank greedily from the canteen, then let out a cough.

Blake clucked her tongue at her, tightening up a bandage. “Take it slow.”

“I’m thirsty.”

“You just lost a good bit of blood, of course you’re thirsty. You should probably save some, though. Your mouth’s going to be pretty dry after-”

“Weiss!” Yang shot to her side, looking over Blake’s bandaging with what the faunus felt was an unneeded amount of scrutiny. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Are you okay?”

Yang shrugged. “Eh, none of it’s mine. Pretty sure the only human blood on me is from some idiot who took a hit for me!”

“After the argument.” Blake muttered.

“Oh? Perhaps you’d have liked it better if I’d let the ursa send your head rolling?!”

“You could’ve been seriously hurt!” Yang stomped her foot, and Blake noticed the temperature around her start to rise.

“You could’ve been killed!” Weiss shot back, trying to stand.

Blake put a hand on the relatively-uninjured shoulder and gently pushed her back down, shaking her head.

“I would’ve been fine! I can take a hit!”

“And I can’t?!”

“I didn’t say that, did I? But we all know that I’m the one who’s supposed to take the hits!”

“I can ‘take a hit’ just as well as you, Yang! None of us are children, we’ve all been injured before!”

Blake tugged at Ruby’s arm. “Lets go get some firewood. Yang’s more than capable of handling anything left around here.”

Ruby nodded.

They were at the edge of the clearing when they heard the shrill yell.

“Because you’re important to me, you idiot!”

They sighed.

“Ten lien says Yang still doesn’t figure it out.”

“Thirty says she does, and we’re gonna come back to them making out.”

Blake raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t see how bad Weiss’ back is. I’ll take that bet.”

Ruby chuckled. “You didn’t see Weiss’ dream journal. You wanna give me my money now, or?”

/

Yang looked down at the heiress. “You’re all important to me, too! I don’t want any of you to get hurt, that’s why I’m always the one taking hits for you guys!”

“No, you…” Weiss sighed. “You’re important to me. I just didn’t want to lose you, okay?”

Yang blinked. “I would’ve been fine, Weiss. And I know what you mean, losing any of you would kill me.”

Weiss growled.

Yang rushed to her side. “What is it? Does your shoulder hurt?”

“I’ll live. I just… want you to know that I care about you.” Weiss muttered, looking downward.

Yang face appeared in front of hers. “Geez, I get it. How much blood did you lose?” She let out a nervous chuckle. “Seriously, I get it. I know we might not always get along, but I care about you too. You guys’re the-”

“What kind of utterly oblivious idiot are you?” Weiss hissed.

Yang blinked. “What are-mph!”

Weiss pressed her lips against the blonde’s.

It was chaste at first, and Weiss tried to pull back, but she felt powerful hands entangle themselves into her hair as the blonde deepened the kiss.

/

Gray and gold eyes stared at their snoozing partners.

“They’re not making out.” Blake said, her jaw set stubbornly.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on! They obviously were!”

“You don’t know that.” Blake said.

Ruby waved her arms wildly towards the two. “They’re cuddling, and her hand is inside Yang’s shirt!”

“It’s cold.” Blake said, looking away.

Ruby muttered something about sore losers and started making the fire.


End file.
